


Close Quarters

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #16 "You love me, don't you?" for JoongNine





	Close Quarters

Nine couldn't resist anymore. Hopefully, he wasn't caught while sneakily grabbing Joong's hand and pulling him backstage. The small space forced them into close quarters. Joong stood there staring at him. He wasn't sure what to say. Nine was also just staring at him as a soft smile spread across his face. The look in his eyes terrified Joong because he didn't want to think something else by it. Nine hooked arms around his neck. They didn't have much established in the way of boundaries so it shouldn't mean anything...but Nine did frantically pull him into a hiding spot. _So what exactly was going on here? _

"You love me, don't you?"_ Was he joking? Is this a serious question? What is this? _

"Uh, Nine," Joong whispered. "What are you doing?" 

"Asking you a question." 

"Why?" Joong's hands ached to rest around Nine's waist, but he didn't want to ignite the moment any further. He resisted. 

"I want to know." 

"How?" 

Nine pulled some of his hair. "Just answer the question." 

"And if I don't?" Joong quipped. 

Suddenly, they heard a commotion. It was coming towards them. A worried stage manager appeared before them. Nine did not move his hands. "You guys need to be on stage. Go. Go." The stage manager relayed her message and left them. 

"I'll keep asking you all night," Nine told them. "I'll ask you while they shoot pictures. And I don't care who hears me or reads my lips. I don't care who knows." 

"Knows what?" _There was that feeling again._ The excitement that this could mean something else, but Joong still felt terrified. 

"Oh, stop fucking with me." Nine actually looked a bit defeated so that's when Joong decided to ignite the moment. Before Nine could step onto the stage, Joong grabbed him around the waist from behind and pulled him back to their hiding spot. Nine leaned into him suddenly really enjoying their height difference. 

"Would a kiss to the cheek suffice as an answer?" Joong asked him. Nine offered up his cheek. Joong kissed it._ Later on, Nine hoped to get a little more. _


End file.
